Trainer Chronicles: The Journeys of Charly Nollask
by Orion-Sama
Summary: Charly Nollask has completed the Trainer's Course at Violet City, and is ready to become a proper Pokémon Trainer. Several adventures, discoveries and friends await him in his travels. Read all about them here.


**Trainer Chronicles**

**The Journeys of Charly Nollask**

**Prologue**

**Of Hopes and Desires.**

"Proud I am of you all! Excellent grades and skills you have shown! Pride I have in having taught you for three years. Only a future you will build with your partners remains starting tomorrow! For your starting Pokémon tomorrow you must come! Taken away the best ones will be! Early you must arrive to choose a Pokémon! No Pokémon is bad, you must remember! Grow alongside you it will! Your best effort you must make. Giving up an option it is not! Better Trainers you will become! Fight on you will, I know!" Earl exclaimed with a tone full of pride. Cheerful as ever, he smiled at all the students who wore a long black gown and a graduation hat on their heads. The director and head teacher of Violet City's Trainer School stood away from the podium and started to applaud happily. He was a chubby man around his early 40s, wearing a somewhat tight but elegant blue tuxedo above a white shirt held together by a red bowtie. All students got up from their seats in the auditory and followed the director's encore, as some of them picked up their hats and launched them to the roof. All of them held a rolled paper held by a red lace and a gold seal, which was a Diploma that certified the completion of the Trainer Preparation Course.

All the alumni got out of the auditory after a few minutes, looking proud and satisfied. The vast majority went out in multitude, while a few awaited for everyone to get into the hall before going out themselves. Most of them were accompanied by others, while a few just walked through the hall alone. One of the last students to come out of the auditory walked slowly through the seemingly empty hall of the school. He took the graduation hat off his head and then flapped it a bit to refresh himself. His curly brown hair moved lightly with the air produced by his hat, and his oval glasses got slightly foggy as he did. The guy put the hat and the diploma on the floor before he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his robe. He put them back in their place, providing his dark brown eyes with the needed visibility. Maybe he was alone, but he was happy. Starting tomorrow, he would be an official Pokémon Trainer!

As his glasses were clean, he put the hat back on his head and picked up his diploma. He then walked through the halls of the building, onwards to the big entrance gate ahead. A few students waved at him as he walked through.

"Good bye!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks for everything!"

"See you around!"

He just waved back and smiled at them, unable to say anything relevant. But that was he. Just too calm and shy to approach people too often. But he was always helpful whenever his comrades needed something explained or corrected. He had nobody he could call a friend, but he didn't mind much. He knew that they were all friends, for they were part of the same group for three years. He always felt a bit distant to the rest, but he always had problems in socializing. But all was good for him. All he wanted was to become a Pokémon Trainer, but he resolved to learn even though it'd detract 3 years from a proper journey. He believed firmly that knowledge was the key, and he enjoyed learning before hitting the road.

"Charly Nollask... now you've done it," he thought, in a dreaming voice. "So many years of study... now that I'm thirteen and done with my studies, though, I can finally go out and become a real Pokémon trainer! Just like that..." Memories came back, rather sad ones, as he thought back on his father, Robert. His inspiration for being a Pokémon trainer, he had sadly passed away many years ago... but Charly never lost his dream, thanks to his mother. Despite being from Goldenrod, the great metropolis, he had studied in Violet's premiere school, so as to not be unprepared - the main reason why he was leaving now, instead of three years ago. Calm, nice, of good heart, slightly funny and definitely shy were all terms that could describe him, and despite not being outstanding, Charly was okay with that.

Charly eventually got to the exit of the school, and onwards to the big entrance garden surrounded by rather rustic walls of an old culture, akin to most of Violet's edifications. With a dim smile, Charly walked on through the garden. A feeling of anticipation for tomorrow filled his mind, as he thought of what Pokémon he could choose, and which one he would go with. Immersed in his thoughts, Charly jumped in surprise when he was faced with a guy of his class. He was taller than Charly and had a most cold, yet sarcastic leer toward his companion. He had a stylish black hair and he smirked as he crossed his arms below his chest. Charly directed a smile at him and a nervous laugh as he said something slowly. "Hi there, Arthur."

"As silent as ever, huh?" he said as he let out a short laugh. "I never doubted you would graduate easily, Charly. But now comes the real thing!" Arthur sounded defiant and boastful. "I doubt you'll make the cut, Charly. Knowledge only helps you so much…"

"Why do you think that?" he said, a bit confused and perplexed at Arthur. He had been acting like that for a while the last few days. He was the only student Charly could say he got along with, but all changed as he went all grumpy for the start of their Trainer life.

"Hey, come on. It's easy to see! You just don't have the drive, Charly. You're a good guy and all, but you need more than that to triumph in the Trainer's path."

"Well, Arthur, you'll have to see. I might end up triumphing in it. I'm all for it after all," the way Charly said those words made Arthur laugh even louder.

"How can you believe yourself, even? You don't sound sure of it at all!" he laughed and flicked his hair in a cool way before he turned his back to Charly and just looked at him with one eye. "But hey, I'll give you a chance. We have all those toddlers turning out as prodigies every so often. And all your knowledge should amount to something," Arthur smirked a last time before he went on toward the exit. "I'm actually looking forward to battle you in the future, Charly."

"Re-really?" he replied timidly, but he didn't get an answer from Arthur, who walked away from the school. Charly clenched his right-hand in a fist and looked at the exit, as if Arthur were still there. "I'll be looking forward to that as well, Arthur," he whispered as he went on through the garden, and crossed the walls, which delimited the school's area. It was evening already, and he felt he'd do well in staying at the city's Pokémon Center, since going back to Goldenrod would take too long, but he wanted to see his mom badly and stay at home one last day before he started his journey. After all, he wouldn't be able to go back to Goldenrod for at least two months after tomorrow. Charly thought it would be nice to go back to Goldenrod today.

"I wonder how mom is doing…" were all his words as he walked through the clean ways of Violet. There was a roofed bench close to the street where the Trainer School was, which was a Bus Stop. Charly sat there as he waited for the bus headed to Goldenrod. He would like to use the Teleport service, but he couldn't afford it. Much to his surprise, nobody else was sitting on the bench, or around either. It took a short while for the bus to arrive, and Charly raised his right arm so it would stop. The bus was kind of long and of a gleaming yellow color. Charly stepped in as the door opened and deposited the money in the change machine. As it was usual, the bus was full. Typical, given how everyone wanted to go to Goldenrod for one reason or another. Charly just supported himself with his arms grabbing the handle atop the bus. He stored the diploma in a pocket of his robe and just stood there as the bus started its march.

The bus made it to Goldenrod before Charly noticed. Nothing much happened during the trip, since Charly couldn't really think well when standing up in such position. He got out of the bus first, and tried to stay away as the bunch of people came out after him. He got immersed within the mess as he got into the hustle and bustle of Goldenrod. Luckily, he made the stop in the street where both the Gym and his home were. Dusk was approaching as he walked through the not so cluttered walkway. He directed a glance at the local Gym, eager to battle the Leader there. Apparently a new one, since he had heard Norman left Johto with his family. He went on after a while and got into a small opening just next to the Gym, where his house was fit. It was a rather humble house, looking like most others all over the city. It had a few flowerpots hanging from the window's end, full of all sorts of flowers. Charly's mom had a hobby in gardening, and he rather liked flowers because of that. He walked faster than usual through the short path and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a voice from inside the house. "Oh!" Charly couldn't answer since the door opened right away. He assumed that his mom had seen him through the door's owl eye. There was her, approaching him quickly. She kept the same hairstyle, which was somewhat puffy, but pretty. Her hazel hair was short and with two ends at both sides of her head hanging out. She used round glasses and she had her white apron on, covering most of her green shirt, and finished with a pair of clear blue jeans. The surprise didn't end as she went forward and hugged her son tightly. "Charly! You're back!" she said with joy, still keeping Charly close to her. Charly just smiled and hugged his mom back, and waited for her to stop it, which took quite a few minutes. "It's been so long! I missed you here," she immediately noticed Charly's attire. "So, you've graduated at last. Congratulations, my dear!"

"I missed you too, mom. I wanted to see you again before I started my journey," he said with his sight down. "And yes. I'm getting my starting Pokémon tomorrow."

"I'm glad, Charly. Your father would be proud…" her expression changed to show a somewhat saddened face, but she shook it off and pulled Charly from his right arm inside the house. Charly followed her inside as he closed the door and then walked with her through the wide entrance hall, which was poorly illuminated and had stairs in front, and two doors to the left and right respectively. They went to the right so to find themselves into the dining room. It had a lot of drawers and doors hanging all over, and the kitchen in the same room as well. There was a small round table in the middle, completed with two chairs. A cute flower ornament was in the middle of the table. Charly's mom took a seat and gestured Charly to sit down too.

"So, you'll start your journey tomorrow? Alongside your very first Pokémon?" she asked happily. Charly just nodded at her. "I'm so happy for that, Charly. I know you'll do well, just like your father did."

"I will do my best, mom. After all… that was always my dream. Just to become a Trainer. Meet so many places, people and Pokémon… it must be awesome."

"You're much like your father, Charly. Beyond mere appearance, I'd say," Charly blushed and looked down with his mom's words.

"You think? But I've always been… like I am. I remember dad was much more talkative, skillful and bold than I ever was."

"Maybe. Of course you wouldn't be exactly like him! But what made of your father strong was his unbeatable will. Something you do have, Charly. In spite of how shy and calm you are. I'm sure you'll find your own path in your Trainer life, much like Robert did," Charly's mom sighed loudly as she got up and opened a drawer of the kitchen. She came back to the table soon, with a middle-size box on her hands. She placed it on the table. "I'm glad you came here today, Charly."

"I… I had to. It'd be wise to have stayed at Violet for the night, but I wanted to see you, mom. It had been so long since I last did, and I would have gone two more months at least before coming back to Goldenrod if I had remained there to begin my journey," her mom nodded and smiled at him as he finished. Charly smiled back dimly.

"Well… there are a few things I want to give you, Charly. As careful as you are, I know you'll take good care of them and find a good use for them all throughout your journey. But first up…" she finally opened the box she had brought to the table. Charly looked at it, intrigued for what could be inside it. It was a necklace of sorts, which had a bright five-point star, made of metal and painted with a yellow color, joined with a silver chain. Charly thought it was nice. He wasn't one to use accessories of that kind, though. "You see, your father gave me this so I'd keep it until you began your journey." Charly gasped and couldn't help but get a bit teary-eyed.

"He… he did? But what is it?" he asked.

"It's a star pendant. He never told me what it really meant for him or how he got it, but ever since I first met him, he wore it in his neck. It seemed to be the most valued treasure for him. Few were the times I remember he took it off, if ever! But before his last journey, he gave it to me. You were still young, and he wanted you to take it in your journeys when you became a Trainer. That was his last wish…" she sobbed a bit, and Charly's glasses went steamy as he cleaned off the tears that had formed. "So… here you go, Charly. I hope you wear it."

"Mom…" he said with a cut voice as he took the box and picked the pendant up. "Of course I will," he had a good glance at the pendant, and then pulled it toward his head, opening the chain up so it'd go through all the way down his neck. It went a bit below his chest, but he felt it looked good. His mom smiled with a bit of nostalgia.

"Indeed. You look just like your father, Charly. It looks good on you," she smiled at Charly, who blushed and rubbed his back head with his right hand.

"Thank you, mom. It looks really great. I didn't expect it… but I knew dad would give me something. And what better than something he treasured so much… this makes me even more willing to start my journey!" it was surprising, even for Charly. He was rarely that expressive or loud. But now, he couldn't help but feel extremely happy.

"But I also have things for you, my dear!" Charly's mom got up and pulled Charly to the living room, which was in the other side of the entrance room. Charly followed her with a faster pace and they made it there soon. His mom turned on the light and he took a seat in the double couch. The living room was a bit bigger than the dining room and had three couches of different sizes each, a table in the middle and a big piece of furniture with drawers and several things, which also supported a middle-size TV. There was a somewhat big backpack of a yellow color resting on one of the couches. Charly's mom gestured at it with a smile. "There you go, Charly. A bag for you to store all you'll need for your journey!" Charly went to the couch it was at to examine it closer. It had several pockets of all sizes. Useful to store all items he'd use in the way.

"It's really great, mom. And it looks good too," he said happily.

"You should open the front pocket, Charly. There's another thing for you," Charly did as his mom said and opened the zipper of the front pocket. There was a small and thin metal box. He opened it to find it had a cushion-like bottom with eight small holes made on it.

"It's a pretty case, mom. I guess it's for the Badges?" she just nodded back. "This is great! Thank you, mom."

"It's all for you, my dear. And this is the least I should do to help you out to begin. I could get you some Potions and whatnot, but I bet you'd rather get all the more important things for the journey yourself," she said a bit serious, but with her usual happy tone. Charly nodded.

"More than what I deserve, mom. Thanks for your support, always," said Charly silently.

"Don't say that, Charly. How wouldn't I want to help my own son as much as I could? You deserve that and much more, for all the effort you make. But I think you'll learn to appreciate all people that try to help you in good time. Modesty isn't bad, but you're an overstatement, I'd say!" she laughed a bit, and Charly accompanied her in the laughing.

"Yep. Um…" Charly was looking forward to a last thing. "Mom, could you make one of your dinners? I miss them, and it'd be a nice change of pace before I begin," his mom smiled and nodded.

"Of course, my dear! Just come."

Charly had just finished washing his dishes, still praising his mom for the delicious meal she had prepared. "I loved it, mom. Thanks again!"

"That's like the tenth time you've said it, Charly. I'm glad you liked it so much, though," Charly nodded and smiled in his timid way before he yawned silently, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well mom, I better go to bed now. I want to arrive early."

"That's alright, Charly. You're as responsible as ever, which is good! Try to sleep as much as you can."

"I will, mom. Thanks for everything. Good night," he said with a smile as he picked up his backpack and put it on his shoulder, while he looked at the star pendant.

"Good night, Charly! I'll be here to say good-bye tomorrow," Charly just nodded back and then went into the entrance room, going up the stairs this time. He walked through a smaller hall and went to the door in the left, which led to his room. It was neat, and he assumed mom kept it all in place, which made him smile a bit again. There was his wardrobe, his computer, TV and bed. He felt a bit tired due to all the excitement and the few tears he shed, so he went right toward the bed before looking at the window, which faced to the city's Gym. Charly rarely looked at it since the big building that was the Gym blocked the light and such. And thus, he had never noticed it faced right at one window of the facility.

"Oh…" Charly could clearly see a girl behind the Gym's window. She had a cute face, and pink hair with two pigtails hanging above her shoulders. The girl removed the hairpins she used to keep the pigtails, and she messed it with her hands so it'd fall down on her shoulders, but it wasn't any longer. She had a white outfit that seemed too tight… and she started to take it off! Charly gasped and blushed as his glasses went awfully steamy as well. He kept on peeking as he hid below the wall so he wouldn't be found eavesdropping on that girl. "She's so… so!" The girl was now in her underwear, showing her very athletic and endowed legs, her juicy butt, as well as her back which was barely covered by a marine blue top. Charly blushed even more and felt he should stop. But it wasn't until the girl turned the face to his window that he brought down the curtain and went right into his bed, still blushing, wheezing and feeling all flustered and nervous. Had she noticed him? He put his face on his pillow, still thinking of her. She was about her age. But… she was in the Gym. Was that girl the new Gym Leader? Of course, those assumptions were hindered by Charly's reminiscence of her downright gorgeous face, her beautiful pink hair and… well, her drool-inducing body. Unable to get to sleep due to the strong images, he just stood there, almost forgetting about tomorrow, but slowly getting to sleep as tiredness took over…


End file.
